


如果明天世界毁灭

by Xxxire



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire
Summary: 虽然取了这样的标题，但是是神经病展开的沙雕故事有原创工具人角色梗来自一部百合漫画OOC坑了，dbqdbq（
Kudos: 1





	如果明天世界毁灭

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然取了这样的标题，但是是神经病展开的沙雕故事  
> 有原创工具人角色  
> 梗来自一部百合漫画  
> OOC
> 
> 坑了，dbqdbq（

玲叶找了间没有人也没有摄像头的空教室练舞。他跳完一段，想喘口气的时候，一转头，看到房间里不知何时起站着一个背后戴着巨大羽毛翅膀的不明人士。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”玲叶吓得连退好几步，撞到窗帘上，差点摔倒。

“诶，等等，是鬼屋吗？鬼屋环节吗？staff桑？”玲叶被吓得不轻，他紧紧拽住窗帘，像是打算用窗帘把自己包起来似的。

戴着翅膀的人冷酷地说，“你们这节目没有鬼屋了。”

“那你是怎么回事啊啊啊啊——”

“我是专门来帮助人们解决恋爱之类感情问题的，天使。”

“……什么？”

“总之你被选中了，我来帮助你！”

“你不是工作人员，不是来录物料的，对吧？”玲叶环顾一圈，没看到扛摄像机的姐姐，这房间里也没有摄像头。

“而且我的翅膀是真的。”不明人士张开翅膀扇了扇。“可以稍微相信我了吗？”

玲叶继续瞪着他，摇头。

“我不是吉本的人，我很厉害的，你们这群思春期小孩的小脑袋瓜里在想什么，我全都知道。”那人有点不耐烦了。“你喜欢鹤房对吧？”

“什么，你可别瞎说，”玲叶瞳孔地震。他脸色通红，结结巴巴地开始背起台本：“我，我和汐恩是好朋友，我们是像兄弟一样的关系，他是把项链作为护身符借给我……”

“害，不用害羞，也不要紧张，你们这个情况太好解决了。”那人掏出一根看着挺像样的魔法杖，“玲叶，你得坦率地面对自己的内心。”

玲叶语塞。

“这个魔法只是在你背后推你一把，给你一点点动力，然后你就不用独自烦恼啦。”那魔杖复杂地比划了几下，一个闪光的魔法阵凭空出现了。

“厉害……但是真的，真的不需要，我可以拒绝吗？”

但是已经晚了。那人用魔杖重重地敲了玲叶的头，冒出了很多五颜六色的小星星。

玲叶捂住脑袋。“好疼……你施的是什么魔法？”

“如果玲叶在面对鹤房时，因为害羞无法直率地表达自己的想法，世界就会毁灭。”

“……啊？”

“加油吧！”

“为什么要把全世界卷进来啊！”

那人拿出一张鹤房的公式照。“我们先来测试一下吧。”

玲叶一脸觉得很麻烦的表情，瞪着照片上的鹤房。

“怎么样？”

“我才不喜欢他。”

那人叹了口气，拉开窗帘。晴朗的蓝天上，印着巨大的一串数字，占满了半个天空，是在跳动的倒计时。

“这是什么啊？！”

这可不是自然现象，看起来简直假得像是PS的照片一样。玲叶跳过去拉开窗子，失去了一层玻璃的阻挡，那串数字仍然清晰地印在天空上。

23:59:56  
23:59:55  
23:59:54

还有二十四个小时。

“骗人的吧……”玲叶难以置信地自言自语。

“因为玲叶刚刚的心口不一，明天世界就要毁灭了。但如果你对鹤房坦率一点，这个倒计时会延长一点时间甚至消失也说不定。”

他艰难地有了一点点面临危机的实感。“我做不到……再说不是因为害羞或者不好意思什么的，”玲叶纠结地说着，“汐恩绝对会出道，我这个时候告诉他自己的心意是要干什么呢？而且汐恩说不定根本没有那个意思，他应该只是把我当成——等等，你听我说完，别走啊？”

那人已经爬上窗台，一条腿跨出了窗户，他回过头，一脸的不耐烦。原来他的翅膀不只是装饰啊。

“那你就放任世界被毁灭？”

“？”玲叶觉得不是自己有问题，是这个长着翅膀的人有问题。“那你不能把魔法撤回吗……”

“我也不会撤回啊。”那人悬在空中。

“我都说了，这根本不是坦率不坦率的问题，”玲叶把半个身体探出窗外，冲着渐渐远去的人大喊。

“你就算是和全世界的人一起死掉也不愿意吗？”

玲叶生气了，这人一直在自说自话什么呢？“我宁可去死——”

玲叶突然被人从身后拽住，有人把他从窗外拉回来。

但现在的玲叶已经不会被这种小事吓到了，玲叶抬头一看，拽他的正是鹤房本人。

他正紧紧地抱住玲叶不松手，这让玲叶的心脏突突狂跳起来。

“你……你别想不开。”鹤房的声音听起来紧张极了。

“…………”

玲叶意识到，刚刚进门的鹤房看到的场面可太容易让人误会了。天啊，怎么会这样。

他赶忙否认。“我没事……我没想，那什么。”

“发生什么了？玲叶，可以和我说说吗，”鹤房的声音仍然很紧张。

玲叶愣住，然后想到鹤房大概不知道刚刚发生的超出现实的展开，他指着窗外。“汐恩，你能看到外面的……那个东西吗？”

鹤房看看窗外，又看看玲叶。又看向窗外。

“那片云像个飞船。”鹤房说。

“……”飞着的人早已经不见踪影，玲叶也在显眼地闪烁着的数字下看到了那片云。可能魔法的部分确实是只有自己能看见吧，玲叶想。

而且那云确实是挺像飞船的。

“你说的是那个云吗？”

“不是……”玲叶说了一半改口了。“……不，就是在说那个。”

“太可怕了。”鹤房试了试玲叶额头的温度。“你是不是练得太累出现幻觉了？还是饿的？”

鹤房大概是出于担心，还没有放开玲叶。他的拥抱有种让人安心的力量，让玲叶也不想要放开他。但是时间静静地流逝着，玲叶渐渐开始有些局促不安，万一再有人进来，看到他们两个这样紧密地抱在一起可太尴尬了。

玲叶戳了戳鹤房。“汐恩，总之先放开我吧……”

话音刚落，天边闪烁起耀眼的的光线。玲叶把视线转向窗外，看到那串巨大的数字变成了12:00:00。

时间缩短了一倍。

玲叶觉得这世界大概是要完了。

tbc


End file.
